Heroine
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: Because we don't need to watch movies to get the real identification of a true heroine.


**I don't own Naruto.**

 **Hi everyone! Everything is okay, aren't they? There…..I'm back with a new fic for a new anime. This is my first story for Naruto. So, go easy on me in the terms of characters. Since it's an AU, it may be somewhat OOC….**

 **Alright, let me begin!**

* * *

"Sara-Chan, now close your eyes and sleep."

"No Mamma, I can't sleep."

The three year-old toddler sheepishly mumbled as her mother stroked her hair. Defiant she was; just like her father. Once she let out anything from her vocal cord, nothing could make her listen to herself even. Although she didn't look like a stubborn one, she was a pot of utter cuteness. The circular deep ebony pools filled with adoration and pleas, velvety dark hair blowing in the metrical gust….who would tell that she wasn't a persistent line in an atom of Lithium?

"I see." The mother captivated her in her embrace, "Looks like my princess wants to listen to another story today, doesn't she?"

"Sure!" She nodded furiously in excitement. Seemed like she couldn't wait for listening to a new tale from her mother.

"Okay then," The pinkette sat up on the bed. Seeing her, the little girl also imitated her mother.

"Sara-Chan, what happened?" The mother frowned, "Why have you got up? You can even listen to me while lying on your bed. You don't need to get up."

"No Mamma, you always cheat me," She pouted, "You never finish your stories properly! I always sleep while listening to you. Today you have to complete telling a story in front of me. Otherwise I won't sleep! Hmph!"

Faintly the mom giggled when she listened to the complaints of her daughter against her, thinking how much cunning her daughter had been.

Really, a thief needs ten days for him, but a single day is enough for the victim.

"Okay Your Highness….ahem…" She coughed, "Today I'll complete a full story in front of you. Don't sleep, will ya?"

"NO I WON'T!" She shrieked, "Now speak up."

"Uh oh…..looks like our empress is being restless," Sakura cuddled her baby, "Let me begin."

The zephyr of the hazy nocturne courageously encroached the bedroom and hovered around the duo. However, it couldn't bother them much.

"Once upon a time….there was a queen." The pink-haired lady started, "She was very beautiful. Her name was…"

"Sakura?" The girl pleaded with her puppy-dog eyes, "Mom, please, let her name be Sakura."

"Uh….okay." Sakura chuckled, "She was very brave. She wasn't afraid of anybody or anything. Besides, her heart was so broad."

"If her heart was broad, where did she keep it?" Sarada innocently asked, "Was her chest so broad?"

"Umm…." Sakura blushed a bit, "I mean…she was so kind to her subjects. She used to treat them like her own children. In fact, she was their mother. Beneath her comforting shade, everyone was living happily.

The eyes of the little human being were broadened, imagining her birth-giver as a queen.

"But one day…..an evil demon entered into the kingdom." Sakura narrated in a horrible manner, "And he started killing everyone. The roads of the kingdom were awash with blood and tears of the subjects. He ruined their happiness."

"Bad story!" Sarada grouched, "I don't wanna listen to you."

"Aww my girl…..I know you don't like demons," Sakura patted her back, "But listen then what happened. The queen bravely claimed a war against the demon."

"What?"

"Yes, she told, 'I won't spare them who kill my countrymen.'." The pinkette narrated, "And she pulled out a magical sword. The demon kept trying and trying to kill her but he couldn't. She could dodge all his attacks perfectly. As her magical sword hit his head, he fell down and died. Peace and pleasure returned to the empire once again. Thus our heroine succeeded to save her kingdom from the villain."

"Yay!" Sarada was about to punch in the air but stopped, "Wait! It's so short! Tell me another one."

"Sara-Chan, if I tell all my stories today, what will you listen tomorrow?" The mother pinched her cheeks, "Sleep tonight. If you sleep now, you'll get to hear another tale tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okie!" The three-years old tilted her head in agreement.

"Good night, princess." The mother spoke, giving a tender peck on her forehead.

Being delighted and satisfied, she lazed on the bed. Closing her eyes, she soon lost herself into the universe of fantasies.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, Sakura was leaving the room. But all on a sudden, she stopped as something dinged in her ears.

The ringtone of her phone.

Screwing her eyebrows, she went to the phone. As she saw the name of the caller on the screen, she gasped.

Naruto Uzumaki, one of her best friends.

'Naruto?' She whispered, 'Why has he called me at this moment? Is everything okay?'

Somehow pressing the receiving button, she put it on her ears.

"Hello Naruto?" She inquired, "What happened?"

"Sakura….help me!" A restless as well as anxious mannish voice could be heard by her, "Hinata is in pain. Looks like her water has broken!"

"What?"

Sakura frowned. Hinata Uzumaki, Naruto's wife, was pregnant for eight months. Already they had a son, around Sarada's age. Hinata was expecting for a girl. When the report of ultrasonography of seventh month had been published, the family had been too glad to know it. Even Boruto had been so excited to learn about it. When Sakura had asked him about this, he had replied that he had been wanting to cut the belly of her mother and bring out his little sister as he couldn't have waited.

His expectation was going to be fulfilled. But…so soon?

"Take her to the hospital, quick!" The pinkette sternly ordered, "I'm reaching there within no moment."

"Ahh!" A faint feminine voice was heard from the background. It was hoarse, not an absolutely sweet one. It could easily be understood that the owner of the voice was in pain.

"Be quick!" Sakura hissed, disconnecting the call. Hurriedly she went to her room and draped herself somehow with a pair of jeans and tank top. Putting the phone in her pocket and grabbing her purse, she approached the garage. Opening the door of the certain olive-green limousine and entering into it, she started it. Pulling out her cellphone, she dialed another contact who was the closest to her.

Sasuke Uchiha, her life partner, the essence of her life.

She didn't have to wait more than three seconds. Before it, she heard another bold but sleepy masculine voice, "Hello, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-Kun….sorry I forgot to tell you…." She was hastily rotating the steering wheel, "Hinata's water has broken….I'm going to hospital….take care of Sarada."

"You….what?"

"Can't talk much right now….I'll explain everything to you later…" She was out of breaths as she detached the call.

The pointers of her speedometer were about to touch the cell of seventy, but she didn't care.

After all, she had to save someone's life as well as bring a new life on the earth.

* * *

The hospital lounge was quite empty. Sometimes, one or two nurses could be seen walking and talking with each other. On a bench made of stainless steel, a blonde was sitting. His usual sparkling ocean orbs were dimmed in rigidity and distress. For the second time in his life, he was getting overflowed with exhilaration and tautness. Though it was not the first time, he was more restless than the first time. He wanted her daughter badly in his arms. And he couldn't wait for that.

Hearing someone's footsteps, he looked forward as a pinkette appeared in the spot.

"Sakura!" He stood up and rushed towards her. In return, she smiled of assurance.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I've reached here." She put on a pair of gloves and a mask, "Where's Hinata?"

"Nurses have taken her to the operation theatre." Naruto replied, "Still she's in pain."

"Has the little lady arrived yet?" She wrapped an apron around herself.

"Nope."

"Then don't be tensed, be ecstatic." Sakura showed a thumb with a toothy smile which can't be seen beneath her mask, "Because I'm going to fetch her."

"Please Sakura…" His voice was clogged with unwanted tears, "I can't wait to see them safe, sound and happy."

"I told you not to worry, didn't I?" The doctor put her hands around her waist, "So for the last time I'm saying, you don't need to worry. Just have some patience and sit here. Your wife and daughter will be safe."

Naruto faintly smiled. Smirking back, Sakura entered into the OT.

* * *

A dark blue-haired woman was lying on the operation table in light-purple hospital gown. A white blanket was lidding her whole body excluding the head and shoulders. She was groaning in pain. Tears were trickling down from her light purple eyes on her cheeks. Looks like she couldn't bear it.

Though she had tolerated it once more in her life, the excitement, the pain was new in every time.

The doctor approached her and held her wrist gently.

"Sakura….I'm dying…" She screeched, clenching her teeth.

Tears began to form into Sakura's eyes too. After all, she was also a mother. She had also endured the same agony once upon a time. She educed a quotation of her professor when she had been a medical student.

" _A human body can bear only up to 45 units of pain. But when a woman gives birth to her child, she has to bear 57 units. And it is equal to get 20 bones fractured at a time."_

She shuddered. In front of her eyes, the pregnant lady was tossing her head here and there like a slaughtered but alive beast in butcher's shop. Beads of sweats appeared on her forehead and cheeks.

"Hinata….you're tolerating the sweetest pain in this world…" Sakura caressed her temple gently, "Moreover, it's not the first time. You're a brave girl, aren't you? Just bear it for a few moments, eventually all pain will be gone when your daughter will be sleeping peacefully in your arms."

Don't know whether the suffering mother could hear it or not, a feeble grin appeared in the corners of her lips.

"Good girl!" Sakura firmly grabbed her wrist for giving her some strength, "Now just relax. I'm going to give you some anesthetic."

Putting out a bottle of light purple liquid sedative, she pushed a syringe inside it. But at that moment, Hinata shook her head at a high speed.

"No Sakura," She replied in the negative, "Please…..don't use anesthetic…..I wanna remember my first experience of giving birth to a child…..it is enough for giving me some strength…."

Tears brimmed into Sakura's olive green eyes, thinking how much she was stout to deliver her girl.

Unexpectedly, the whole building began to shake. All the chairs, tables, benches, beds, medical devices and operational instruments were jiggling violently. The light in the OT suddenly got turned off as the electricity had already gone.

"What's going on?" A nurse asked nervously, with a quivering tone.

"Earthquake!" Another one screamed, "Leave the operation theatre as soon as possible, everyone!"

She might keep the rest for later. Because none had given her a chance to speak. Like the pebbles rolling down through a slope, everyone dashed out of the room, not caring who fell down or who collided with whom.

Everything became a mess at a beautiful moment. Even the mother in pain also stopped whimpering forgetting all of her throbbing inflammation.

Sakura gulped. Still everything was quivering viciously. She bit her inner lip recalling about her husband and daughter. God knew what they were doing at that moment or how they were.

She was also about to leave the room but couldn't as someone clutched her hand from behind.

Her eyes were widened as she looked back. There was the bluenette, lying on the bed. Her byagukan eyes were occupied with petitions and soreness.

"Sakura….please… don't leave… me alone here…." She sniveled, "Save… my child at least. Help her ….come in this world. Then carrying her in your arms… leave the theatre and let me remain here…."

From previous, the physician's orbs had been jammed with tears. This time, they didn't bother to slide down on her cheeks. The image of the face of her daughter drifted in front of her eyes. When the little chick had been coming in this world, she had been also more than eager. After all, she was also a mother. How could she leave another mother alone in pain and danger?

Fury rushed through her blood vessels. What was she doing?

She turned back and smiled, although it couldn't be seen in darkness. She spoke:

 _"Hinata, don't worry. I won't go anywhere leaving you. I promise, I'll bring the little life in the earth."_

Turning the flashlight of her phone on, she began to carry her mission.

"Push!"

"I can't!"

"Just a bit more, then every pain will be gone."

The patient was crying helplessly. She couldn't push more. Her hospital gown was drenched with her sweat. She couldn't breathe properly even.

She huffed as she felt scarcity of oxygen in her lungs.

"Do hurry, Hinata!" Sakura ordered sternly, "If you can't bring her now, you may never bring her!"

"Ahhh!"

Hinata clasped Sakura's hands firmly. The pinkette clenched her teeth as though her fingers had been broken under the grip of the ailing mom.

Only God knows from where the ladies gain that much force at the time of delivery.

A sharp cry could be heard, echoing in the slightly sable room. Swiftly, the progenitor pulled out a little lump from the inside of her cover.

It was reddened with blood. Quickly grabbing a certain scissor, Sakura cut the umbilical cord, disconnecting her corporeally with her mother, although she knew that it wasn't enough to detach the newborn with her originator.

Heaving out of relief, she looked at the mother. She was unconscious. Perhaps her body couldn't take the stress at a time. Sakura smiled before checking her breath rates, pulses and heartbeats once. Fortunately, they were stable.

'I think I should let her sleep for some time….' She mused while wrapping the infant in a towel. Applying some mild antiseptic on a piece of clean cloth, she wiped her off. As she was cleaning her, the baby was crying with a high pitch. Sakura smirked as the sweet tone chimed into her ears.

As though the harmony of any melodious song.

'Aww sweetie….don't cry….' The pinkette cradled the little girl protectively in her arms. Hearing her, she stopped and looked at her with her widened eyes filled with curiosity and astonishment. Her soft-silky hair was dark blue like her mother. Azure tarns that she had got from her father were like two pieces of sapphire. Her skin was as soft and pale as butter.

Looking here and there, she realized that the earthquake already had stopped. Exhaling once, she rushed outside. The blonde in the lobby was walking here and there, impatiently.

"Naruto!" She called.

Within no moment, he turned his gazes to her. As he saw her, he gushed towards her.

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed with rejoice, handing the small figurine in the arms of her father, "For being a father for the second time and for the first time of a princess! Here remains your little Barbie doll."

The blonde kept gazing at her beatific face. She wasn't crying anymore. She was watching him with her broadened tennis-ball orbs. Trying to toss her tiny hands and feet here and there, she tried to feel the aura.

Naruto's eyes were overflowed with waterworks. Somehow controlling himself, he put a small kiss on the forehead of the baby.

"Thank you…..thank you so much Sakura!" His voice was dipped and unstable with tears, "I will be indebted to you for everything!"

"Hey, there's no thanks and no sorry in friendship," Sakura blushingly chortled, "I'm glad that I've been able to fetch this little lady in the earth."

"You're the best, Sakura, you're the best!" Naruto's tone was still covered with emotions and feelings, "By the way, where's Hinata? And how is she now?"

"She's resting inside." The pink-haired lady replied, "You may meet her if you want."

"Sure!" Naruto nodded furiously and ran inside in the speed of a cyclone.

Wiping off her forehead, Sakura smiled. She was about to leave the lobby but stopped as she heard someone calling her.

"Mamma!"

She rotated her head back as the toddler leaped into her arms.

"Sara-Chan?" She frowned, wrapping her arms around her daughter, "What are you doing here?"

"Because she was too stubborn to wait for meeting you," Another masculine voice retorted, "That's why I've had to bring her here."

Gasping, she raised her eyes towards the voice. It was her beloved husband, Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Well, when the earthquake occurred, Sarada got up from slumber." Sasuke clarified, "She became nervous when she couldn't see you around her. I told her that you had gone to hospital and you would come soon. Perchance my words weren't so perfect that they could satisfy her. She began to cry for meeting you. That's why I brought her here."

"Mamma….where did you go leaving me….?" Sarada sobbed, "You know how scared I was?"

"My child, I promise you…." Sakura comfortingly fondled her back, "I will never leave you alone…"

"By the way….where's the new father?" Her husband asked her.

"He's inside the room, enjoying the happiness along with his wife." Sakura answered, "Now let me go and wash my hands."

Not giving a chance, she straightly walked towards the basin, humming the lyrics of a known song in her own pleasure of her heart.

She had given happiness to many families. That's why she was happy with her own family.

* * *

 **(Later; Six months)**

"This award goes to Dr. Sakura Uchiha who didn't leave her patient alone even in a natural disaster, even knowing the fact that she could lose her own life. Let's have a big hand for her!"

The announcer blurted as the whole auditorium burst out applauding. A pink-haired lady appeared on the stage, wearing a coral high-neck gown embracing her plump structure perfectly. Her rosy smooth hair was tied into a loose messy bun. Curvy locks were dangling down on her cheeks, slightly blowing here and there. A pair of circular earrings beautified with tourmalines were swinging from her lobes.

Bowing her head, she received the crest as again the audiences clapped which echoed in the entire hall room. The flashes of cameras were here and there, waiting for seizing the perfect moment into pictures.

Amid all hustles and bustles, there was a little girl sitting on a certain chair, smirking. Although she was too little to understand, but she was already feeling proud of her mother; the queen who had made her a princess.

The true heroine of her life.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know how it was. Because it's my first time to write a fic for Naruto as I said before. So, go easy on me. Pardon any grammatical and spelling error. Do read and review. Tell me whether I should write more for this anime or not. Until….take care! :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


End file.
